


An Angel For Christmas

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Kyuhyun is a seventeen year-old boy who was kicked by his family because he confessed them he was gay. He has no friends and no one to trust so he decides to spend Christmas on a church bench. When he thought he was going to die frozen and hungry, a handsome young man appears and offers him what nobody could have given him till now: warm clothes, bed, food and even a place to stay…but can he trust this gentle boy who offers him too much without asking anything in return?





	An Angel For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A story chaptered into 3 long parts.  
I hope you enjoy this story, I´ll be updating a new chapter according to your response...  
So let me know what you think and drop me a comment or two ;)

PART #1

"Hey! You can't sleep here"  
Cho Kyuhyun had closed his eyes. He was exhausted and couldn't physically stay awake any longer. Sleep came quickly, the sleep of the desperate man, despite the furious aching pain in his lower back. He had been in pain for the last week.  
Ironically the ice and frigid temperatures, were freezing his extremities, helped ease the aching. Behind his eyes he saw a room decorated for Christmas. A tree stood tall in the far corner with sparkling fairy lights.  
"You can't sleep here"  
Presents were scattered all over.  
"Hey, you can't sleep here"  
Outside the window it was snowing, not a blizzard, but soft fat flakes, which fell in a mesmerizing dance to the floor.  
"Hey…"  
Kyuhyun bent down, picking up the first present, looking back at his mom. She was smiling and happy to see her son so excited.  
"Hey!"  
Someone was speaking to him from outside the room, but he couldn't see who. That didn't matter, because if he concentrated hard, he could focus on the gifts. It was a happy family Christmas.  
"You can't sleep here"  
The voice from outside the room was suddenly right in his ear. Abruptly, his eyes snapped wide open and, after a second, focused on the person of the words.  
Kyuhyun actually saw very little beyond the sudden blur of a navy blue uniform, and then focused on the speaker's eyes. He couldn´t see at all because of the streetlight, and there were small puffs of white hanging in the air, created by the man's breath.  
Shit! Somehow someone had seen him and reported him, or the cop had spotted him. He was being moved on again. He pulled at the thin jacket that covered him and tried to focus on the man in front of him. Kyuhyun had so hoped to avoid the law, cautiously optimistic that the churchyard might be a place of sanctuary on Christmas Eve.  
"Sorry" - he said quickly, trying to stand up as fast as he could manage, which wasn't entirely that fast considering the aching cold that seemed to split his bones in two. He cursed as his blanket fell from his numb hands and landed in the snow at his feet. That was the only warmth he had, and now the damn thing was going to be wet.  
Still, there was no time to worry about that, the cop wanted him to move on. He leaned down to pick it up, only to see the ground spinning up to his face at an alarming speed. Strong arms stopped him from face-planting in the snow, but he avoided them quickly. The man might be a cop, but no one touched him. Kyuhyun knew what men could want from the child he still was. He wasn't stupid.  
"How old are you?" - the cop asked, looking concerned and very much in authority.  
"Eighteen" - Kyuhyun lied quickly. He took a step back until his thighs hit the back of the bench he had been resting on.  
The cop stepped with him and realized he was just a few inches shorter than the cop, but the man was frowning.  
"How old are you really?" - the cop persisted, his expression calm, his voice low and curious.  
Kyuhyun bit his lower lip, the shivering inside him starting to manifest in shakes he knew even the cop would see. Carefully Kyuhyun lifted the damp and cold blanket, trying to create a barrier between himself and the police officer with the intense gaze.  
"Seventeen - Kyuhyun finally said - But I'll be eighteen in a few days."  
"Choi Siwon" - the cop said softly, holding his hand out as if he wanted to shake Kyuhyun's.  
Kyuhyun was confused, waiting for the cuffs. Uncertain, he dug his hands deeper in the wet blanket he was holding. The cop, this Choi Siwon, didn't move his hand, just held it firm and steady. Finally Kyuhyun thrust his cold hand out, the texture of the officer's leather gloves soft and strange beneath his touch.  
"Kyuhyun" - he introduced himself softly, remembering not to mention his surname. The cop just nodded and pulled his hand away.  
"So, Kyuhyun, what's happened to you? Why are you lying on the bench at the Church of St. Myong on Christmas Eve?"  
The officer wasn't shouting; he was asking quietly, but Kyuhyun immediately started to go on the defensive.  
"I…" - Kyuhyun stopped, thinking of the stories he had used to persuade people to leave him alone.  
I don't have a home.  
Maybe… maybe he should tell him the truth?  
"I can't be at home right now" - Kyuhyun said finally, wincing as the cop's gloved hand traced the bruises over his left eye and down his jaw line.  
"Who did this to you, Kyuhyun? Did this happen here in this town?"  
The officer's words were soft, insistent and not very cop-like. Zach shied away instantly from the gentle touch. He seemed friendly enough, but what if it was just another act? Cautiously, and trying not reveal his intentions, he looked to his left and then to his right. If he was going to run, he needed a head start and being held or cornered would take that head start away.  
"I fell" - he said firmly, the same line he had used for most of his life.  
"Uh huh"  
The officer didn't push for any more information, just nodded at the simple statement and took a step back and away. He spoke directly into his radio.  
"I'm heading home now. It was nothing to worry about at the church."  
"You can't sleep here. I'll find you a room for tonight, and we'll deal with the rest in the morning."  
Kyuhyun's eyes widened. He wasn't going anywhere with any stranger, not unless he was under arrest. This cop was going to find him a room? Probably some out of the way no-tell motel. Shit. No way this was going to happen.  
"No. Thank you, but, no, I have to… go to the station for the train." - He said and tried not to let hopelessness into his voice. He clearly had some sort of purpose for being on the bench in the snow on Christmas Eve and the cop should respect that. It was a free country.  
"Okay, Kyuhyun - the cop sighed - We can do this one of two ways. It's late, and it is the night before Christmas. I really want to go home to be with my family and you are kind of making this all very difficult. Now you can come with me, get a decent meal, a shower and maybe some warmer clothes and then you can sleep for the night in a warm bed. This can be all your own choice, or I can make it official and arrest you, then force you to go."  
Kyuhyun heard every word, looked around desperately, at the small church, the graveyard, the bench, at the snow, and back at the really young-looking cop in front of him.  
He was so screwed.  
The ice beneath his feet brought him insistent pain. The strength in his legs was failing. He had run for so many days. Why was it that his body was choosing now to give up?  
"So - the cop continued - I don´t have all night. I really don't want to spend my Christmas Eve standing over your frozen body and explaining your death to the medical examiner. So your choice is?"  
He didn't have a choice. He knew it, and the cop knew it. He straightened as best he could, the pain in his lower back burning back to its usual level.  
"Okay" - Kyuhyun said quietly. After all this was a cop. How could it be wrong to want to be warm for just one night?  
They walked in silence for little more than ten minutes on the cold empty streets, past a town square and a clock built into the wall of a small library. It told him the time was eleven-thirty.  
Then the cop led Kyuhyun towards a house at the end of a row of similar houses. Kyuhyun could see the tree standing in the window with Christmas lights welcoming them.  
Officer Choi opened a door and got in, gesturing for Kyuhyun to follow. The boy hesitated. He could feel the warmth inside but this man was a stranger after all.  
"Siwon?"  
The voice was soft, and a woman appeared from somewhere inside, stopping at the cop's side. She was small and neat and wore a concerned looked on her face. She reminded him of his own mom.  
"What's wrong?" - she asked.  
"We have a guest for Christmas, Mom" - he replied softly, pulling the boy inside the house and closing the door.  
A momentary twist of fear made his stomach ache. He hadn't been shut inside by doors for a week and being there felt like a prison.  
The cop, Siwon, guided him into a side room where he could see a fire in the grate, the tree near the window, and presents lay at the foot of it.  
Kyuhyun got his first real look at the man who had pulled him in from the churchyard. He was a slight bit taller than Kyuhyun, solid and muscled with dark hair and big eyes. He was handsome. His uniform looked good on him, fitted him close and neat.  
"This is Kyuhyun. He needs some clothes and somewhere to sleep tonight" - Siwon's voice was deep and certain. He didn't make excuses for bringing a stranger to his momma's house, and in return, she didn't seem all that angry.  
"Hello, Kyuhyun - He winced at the soft words from the cop's mom - Go and clean up and I'll warm up some soup. Siwon, show Kyuhyun the bathroom, get him some towels, and maybe some of your sweatpants, dear."  
She smiled at him but Kyuhyun was disorientated, exhausted, and in pain.  
The next hour was a daze of heat and water in the shower, the door locked against anyone who might attempt to push their way in. He hadn't used a toothbrush in a week, and the new toothpaste and brush cleaned up his teeth as he stared into the small mirror over the sink.  
Kyuhyun finally felt sanitary for the first time in at least seven days. The last time he had managed to clean himself up was two days ago in the bus station waiting room.  
He stared at himself dispassionately in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. His body always was too skinny, as he grew tall so quickly. At least his brown hair was clean and combed back away from his face. His brown eyes were tired and bloodshot, with purpling bruises along the edge of them. He looked pathetic. He felt pathetic.  
The cop had left him sweats that were too big for his long thin frame, but they were warm, dry, and felt soft on his clean skin. He put on a t-shirt, then a sweatshirt, and finally looked back again at the mirror in the bathroom, tears clouding his eyes.  
For the first time in days, Kyuhyun was really seeing himself in something other than a shop window. He knew he had lost a lot of weight but he looked better than usual.  
He knew he had to go and face the cop and the cop's mom. Cautiously he opened the bathroom door, some small part of him expecting the cop to be standing outside waiting with cuffs. He wasn't there, but it didn't make Kyuhyun feel any less nervous.  
He headed to the hall, following the voices in the kitchen. Apparently they had been talking about him, because when he walked into the room, the silence was immediate and somewhat uncomfortable.  
The cop was sitting at the table, a mug in his hands, looking impossibly young for a cop in the bright light of the kitchen. His mom stood at the stove stirring something in a pan. Her eyes warmed as she looked over at him, her lips curving in a smile.  
"Chicken soup okay with you, honey?" - she asked him gently.  
"Yes, ma'am - he blurted quickly - I would like some soup"  
She poured what smelled like heaven into a bowl, telling Kyuhyun to sit and then proceeding to watch him like a hawk as he ate. He didn´t care that she watched him or that the cop hadn't moved from his seat and still looked at him. In fact they were probably both sitting and judging him for how he looked and where the cop had found him.  
"Siwon, dear, are you off shift now?"  
"Until tomorrow."  
"Go change out of your uniform. There are still some of your clothes upstairs from last weekend. Maybe you can give me and young Siwon here time to talk."  
Kyuhyun lifted his head at this, bread halfway to his mouth. The talk. Shit. He was screwed.  
"Back in ten" - Siwon said clear and firm, and Kyuhyun watched as the broad-shouldered man left the kitchen.  
"So, Kyuhyun, I'm guessing you aren't here by choice?" - She started innocently and watched him carefully.  
He felt uncomfortable and nervous all of a sudden. He didn't deserve this, and he didn't know quite how to handle it.  
"No, ma'am" - he finally said, biting his bread. He didn´t feel like revealing much of his life.  
"Siwon tells me you're nearly eighteen, but that he knows nothing except your first name"  
Damn. His surname, she wanted to know his surname. He guessed it didn't matter much now, as there was no way he was going home. There were only two more days until he turned eighteen. It was too late for the cop's mom to track down his family.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, ma'am - he finally offered - I'm eighteen on the twenty-seventh of December"  
She nodded thoughtfully.  
"Can you tell me why you're not at home with your family? - She hesitated, tilting her head to one side - I guess I shouldn't be assuming you have a family."  
"No, ma'am, I have a family. A mom, dad, and a sister. They, my dad, didn't want me in the house anymore."  
"What did you do to deserve that? Drugs? Drink?"  
Pain shot through him at the options she was giving him. The reasons why young people were generally homeless.  
He closed his eyes briefly. He knew he looked ill enough for people to suppose he was on something that was harming him. He averted his gaze.  
Should he tell her the whole story? Should he give her the details of the strict ex-army father who felt lessons were learnt through corporal punishment? Or of the home schooling and the fact he had no friends? He didn't want to lie to her. It wasn't in him to lie.  
He looked up and directly at her.  
"It happened because I'm gay" - he said simply and so softly she had to lean forward to hear, then she frowned as he pushed the chair back from the table.  
"And you ran away?" - she asked simply.  
"No! - Kyuhyun's reaction was instant - They tried to fix me, but it didn't work. I didn't want it to work. They told me to go."  
"I see" - it was all she said. He didn't hear disgust in her voice.  
"Thank you for the soup, ma'am. I appreciate your help, and your son's." - He managed to stand, pins and needles in his legs, and moved into the hall, only stopping because the officer was blocking his way. The man was fresh from the shower with his wet hair and big eyes focused on him, looking less like a cop and more like a normal guy.  
"Where do you think you're going?" - he asked.  
Kyuhyun saw concern and preoccupation in the cop´s eyes.  
"I'm leaving, Mr… Officer. Look, thanks for your help. I'm sorry." - Kyuhyun's words were shaky. He was determined to leave.  
Kyuhyun lowered his gaze and tried to move past, but he was stopped by a strong grip on his arm.  
"Momma? Did he do something? Are you okay?" - Siwon ignored Kyuhyun, who was struggling to loosen Siwon's grasp, anxiety and panic building inside him.  
"It seems Kyuhyun's parents threw him out because he's gay" - she said simply.  
Kyuhyun got rid of the cop´s hand and walked towards the door. Siwon's face suddenly twisted in anger.  
Shit, Kyuhyun thought as the cop brought up a hand, immediately he found himself cowering from the imminent hit. Instead, the cop laid his hand gently on Kyuhyun's shoulder ignoring the fact that the boy was in fear.  
"That happens a lot - the cop said simply - But in this house, it isn't a problem. Momma has a straight son, married with two kids, and a daughter with two boyfriends at any one time - He paused for a while and then remarked -Then she has me, her gay cop son."  
"Oh" – It was all Kyuhyun could say. He was astonished.  
"You being gay isn't going to be one of the things that might affect your stay with us. Okay?" – Siwon added with a sweet smile.  
Kyuhyun looked at Siwon's mom, still sitting at the table. She was nodding in agreement. It felt odd. A kind of surreal, indeed. Too good to be real.  
"I'm going to go to bed, Siwon. Why not sit a while with Kyuhyun, and then maybe show him Joonwon's old room. There's fresh sheets in the closet - She rose gracefully, placing bowls in the sink and crossing to pull her son into a hug - Jiwon will be in by two. She promised. So keep an eye out for her for me."  
oOo  
Siwon knew his mom wouldn't sleep until Jiwon was home. He also realized that she was giving him time to settle Kyuhyun, who seemed quivering with nervous tension. Their guest constantly checked the front door in order to escape.  
Siwon took a better look on the boy in front of him. A good-looking kid, he was thin, with long and soft brown hair around a pretty face. His skin milky but fresh after the shower. His eyes were fascinating and at the same time, innocent. He was tall, at least two inches shorter than Siwon.  
The kid looked scared so he decided to do something to gain his trust.  
Chocolate. Hot chocolate could help.  
Inspired, he went through the cupboards, locating all the makings of hot chocolate and making busy until the smell of chocolate filled the kitchen. He said nothing but he could notice the boy remained nervous and rabbit-scared.  
Finally, he guided Kyuhyun with a casual wave of his hand to sit on the sofa opposite the tree in the living room. After a few seconds of careful consideration, Siwon sat down next to Kyuhyun. Not touching him. He wasn't quite sure what to say.  
He should have reported finding the boy asleep on the bench, taken him to the station, and gotten him some help or maybe called an ambulance. However, when Kyuhyun spoke, he had spoken clearly, Siwon saw fear in the boy's eyes, something inside him, maybe his own soft heart, or Good Lord, maybe it was Christmas spirit, just wanted to make him safe.  
It was, after all, one reason why he joined the force, to make the people in his hometown safe, no matter who they were. Kyuhyun was dirty and couldn´t notice the boy's features, and he had smelled rank. He had needed a shower, clothes, and somewhere warm to sleep. And then, when Kyuhyun had emerged from that bathroom, dressed in a pair of Siwon's sweats, Siwon struggled not to say something inappropriate.  
The younger man was gorgeous, all doe-eyed and innocent but with fear in his eyes. He was also so far from Siwon's type. He was tall and Siwon liked guys much shorter than him. Still, the boy was gorgeous.  
Gorgeous the boy may be, but he was an underage runaway first, and gay Siwon may be, but he was a cop first.  
"So, you're a senior, I guess?" - Siwon asked, lifting an eyebrow when Kyuhyun shook his head.  
"Home schooled - Kyuhyun answered - Dad blamed the school I was at for making me gay. So he pulled me out. I haven't been to school in like four years."  
"Making you gay?" – Siwon asked in awe. He had heard these words before. It wasn't new, and it wasn't strange to know these things happened. It still shocked him to hear these things coming from the mouth of a boy so damn young.  
"Yeah” – Kyuhyun replied offering a small smile, before bowing his head with a flush of embarrassment on his high cheekbones.  
"Dad wanted me in the army” - the boy added.  
"Shit" – Siwon cursed.  
"He made me take every hard thing for not being gay. I had no choice”  
I was part of my dad's future plans for me without having a choice – Kyuhyun added with a sad voice - He wanted me in the Special Forces, like he was until he was invalided out. He had high ambitions for me."  
"So, clearly you are not in the army. What happened?"  
Kyuhyun sighed, shook his head and hesitated, as if he couldn't find the right words.  
"I was told in no uncertain terms that on my eighteenth birthday I would be enlisting. There was no way that was happening. I don't want that. I want to learn and to write. Write books."  
"You told him?" - Siwon really wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened next.  
"First time I ever stood up to him. I told him, I'm choosing my own life, didn't matter if I was gay or not. It was my life."  
"That was incredibly brave."  
"It was stupid. He's six four, muscles on muscles. He beat me, and I was out of the house in under an hour."  
They sat in silence for a while longer, Siwon trying to process all the information from the boy.  
Kyuhyun clearly wanted to change the subject.  
"So, a cop then?" – Kyuhyun asked, shyly.  
Siwon felt his heart twist, just wanting to reach out and pull Kyuhyun into his arms and hug him and tell him that everything would be okay.  
"Yep, year one in this city. I'm on duty from eight a.m. tomorrow, and I get to cover Christmas Eve, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day but yeah, it's a good job."  
"Siwon, can I ask you a question? – Kyuhyun asked and Siwon nodded - How old are you?"  
"Twenty four. Though I don't feel like it. Twenty four, my own place, and I still come over and steal hot chocolate and marshmallows from my mom" - he replied, chuckling.  
"Your mom is so sweet and nice. I wish I could have a family like yours” – Kyuhyun said with teary eyes.  
“I´m sorry, Kyuhyun”  
“Honestly, I am so over what they did. They don't know what they've lost, 'cause one day I am going to be rich and famous and married to the most gorgeous guy on the planet. We'll adopt three kids, and live on a ranch with horses and dogs, and then they will come running back, and I will just tell them all to fuck off."  
"Tell you what, Kyuhyun, you give me their address and I'll tell them to fuck off for you." – Siwon said and Kyuhyun gave him a sweet smile.  
"Thank you."  
They both heard the door open, and the rush of cold air was a nasty reminder of what was waiting for Kyuhyun tomorrow night. He seemed lost in thought.  
"Siwonnie?"  
Siwon saw Kyuhyun tense as Jiwon came stumbling into the front room, gloves and scarves thrown everywhere, and her big coat dumped at her feet.  
Siwon checked his watch.  
"Two-fifteen, Choi Jiwon, and don't call me Siwonnie" - Siwon said, looking back at his watch.  
Jiwon smiled and then focused on the boy.  
"Who's your new friend, Siwonnie?"  
"Enough with the Siwonnie, and this is Kyuhyun. He's our house guest."  
Jiwon waved a hello, and offered a "hey" before declaring herself ready for bed and going upstairs. Then Siwon encouraged Kyuhyun up the stairs as well.  
"Doesn't mean I miss Christmas breakfast or present opening, but I do need to be up at six." – Siwon explained. He was tired and needed to sleep.  
"Uh huh"  
"You okay in this room on your own?" – Siwon asked and took a look around his brother's old room, the place was small but seemed pretty comfortable - It isn't much…" - Siwon began, but he didn't get any further as Kyuhyun interrupted the conversation.  
"It's awesome - Kyuhyun said, sounding eager and thankful – It´s a bed!”  
Siwon smiled warmly. For the first time since he'd started his new job as a cop in his hometown, he felt like he was making a difference in someone's life.  
"Sleep well" - He started to leave, then on impulse turned back, taking a single step and pulling Kyuhyun in for a quick hug. He released him immediately and left the room, throwing "Merry Christmas, Kyuhyun" behind him as he closed the door.  
Kyuhyun just stood. Immobile. He wrapped his arms around himself, warm from Siwon's touch, and suddenly grinned like an idiot. Taking his clothes off, he slid under the soft sheets and sighed deeply, his heart a thousand times lighter. This could be the biggest turnaround in Christmas history, from church bench to warm home and a family in the space of two hours. It didn't even matter that it was only for one night. It was a Christmas miracle.  
oOo  
It was six in the morning on Christmas Day, and Hyukjae startled with the knock at the door.  
"Coming" - he called, frowning at his husband Donghae. Who the hell was at this time? He pulled open the front door. He blinked at the man standing there, his best friend since he was two, in his uniform and looking both serious and very cold.  
"Hyuk, do you have a minute?"  
"Hey, Siwon. Official visit?" – Hyukjae teased but his best friend just shook his head, and Hyuk paused.  
His friend looked so damn serious.  
"I just need some help - he started - I got a call out to St. Myong's last night, someone spotted a kid hanging round the graveyard, and when I got there…There was this kid, like seventeen, skinny, exhausted. I took him home with me, well, to Mom's."  
"Do you need me to come over?" - Donghae immediately asked, and Siwon smiled. He was a doctor and his help was welcomed.  
Hyuk on the other hand was frowning, clearly focusing on the stranger-in-your-home part. Siwon could see that.  
"Maybe later, but at the moment he just seems exhausted and really damn hungry."  
"No signs of hypothermia?" - Donghae asked in a doctor mode.  
"No, nothing as serious as that. He was cold and tired, and he was eating Mom's soup like there was no tomorrow."  
Donghae nodded.  
"Well, I'm here if you need me. I mean, I need to go check on the Lees a bit later anyway"  
Siwon smiled thankfully, knowing he would feel better if Donghae could just check his young visitor over, if only by sight. There was another reason he had dropped in though, and it was more to do with the fact that Hyuk seemed to have the same thin body like Kyuhyun.  
“Can you give me some of your clothes for him? Both seem to be similar in body"  
Hyuk's eyes widened but nodded.  
His husband Donghae came out with two clean pairs of jeans, two freshly ironed shirts, and shoes; and handed all to Siwon, and then crossed to the tree for searching rummaging some gifts that were piled there. He gathered together packages and added them to Siwon's arms.  
"A sweater - he listed - some smelly stuff, Christmas socks, and some Santa boxers."  
"Thank you, Hae" – Siwon said happy and headed to the door.  
"Take care, Siwon"  
Siwon nodded and then asked: "You coming over tomorrow?"  
"I wouldn't miss it, man" - Hyuk answered, putting an arm around his husband as Siwon took the step outside and pulled the door shut behind him.  
"Thanks, babe." – Hyuk said to his husband and squeezed him tightly.  
oOo  
The cold was slapping his warm face, shivering at the wind chill. He wished he could explain to Hyuk why he had taken the boy into the family home but it was complicated. He needed to go back for a bit, drop the clothes off, check in with his mom and make sure Kyuhyun was doing okay so he began the short walk. His city was beautiful on Christmas.  
When he arrived back home, Kyuhyun was still asleep, and his mom and Jiwon were curled up on the sofa with breakfast. They both came to help Siwon with the wrapped gifts.  
"Who is he, Siwonnie?" - Jiwon asked softly.  
"Siwon, not Siwonnie - Siwon automatically replied - And his name is Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. He's a runaway until the twenty-seventh when he turns eighteen."  
"What was he running from? Do I want to know the answer?"  
"Homophobic parents by the sound of it. I don't know much, but he needed somewhere to stay."  
Jiwon narrowed her eyes briefly.  
"I changed the label on one of the gifts for you - she said quickly - It was just some small stuff, but if he is staying…"  
Her voice was full of affection so he pulled his little sister into a big hug.  
"Thanks, Jiwon" - he said simply, squeezing her tight then releasing her.  
“Hyuk donated as well, or rather, Donghae donated Hyuk's stuff."  
"He's gorgeous, isn't he, Siwon? He has those amazing eyes - Jiwon commented carefully, looking up at him all innocent-eyed - And all that long floppy brown hair soft about his face"  
And the smile, Siwon thought to himself, a smile that could melt anything around. But he was not confessing that.  
"I wasn't looking" - he denied quickly as his brat of a sister smirked again - I have to go back, Mom”  
"Will you be back for dinner, Siwon? Joongwon is here for twelve."  
"I'll be here, Mom, promise, and… - He indicated the upstairs with a movement of his head - If you need me for anything…"  
"Go, Officer Choi - His mother smiled – Go keep the peace."  
oOo  
Kyuhyun didn't move in the bed, not one inch. It was the best sleep ever since he left his home. As he moved he realized that something was lying heavy on his feet, and he saw jeans, a shirt and a sweater, and assumed they were for him. He knew Siwon had placed those things for him. The clothes were his size and that was more than okay for him since Siwon´s clothes were too big.  
He brushed his teeth and dressed with the new clothes and then walked downstairs. The house seemed so quiet for Christmas Day, and he wondered if everyone was at church.  
"Hi" - Kyuhyun turned round, grabbing at the wall as his legs tangled.  
"Sorry, dude" - the voice added, and Kyuhyun blinked at the young woman who stood in front of him, trying to remember her name. Jinho? Jinwon? Jiwon?  
"It's okay" - Kyuhyun said quietly.  
"You found the clothes then? – Jiwon said satisfied of the boy´s look in better clothes - Siwon has this thin friend… I mean similar like you…”  
“It´s okay. Thank you” – Kyuhyun said and Jiwon smiled.  
"You need coffee, or maybe cereal? - she asked as she opened the cupboard where many cereal boxes were - Siwon likes this stuff"  
Jiwon placed a big bowl of cereals in front of Kyuhyun and he widened his eyes in excitement. He sat by the girl and enjoyed their breakfast.  
Siwon's mother came in to the kitchen, with a phone trapped between neck and shoulder. For what Kyuhyun could hear, she was talking to his other son, Joongwon. After she hung up the call, she looked at the boy.  
"Morning, Kyuhyun, did you sleep alright?"  
Kyuhyun blinked at the rapid change of subject and rose from his seat.  
"Thank you, ma'am, yes, I did."  
"Good. Sit, finish your breakfast, honey."  
Suddenly Kyuhyun felt he was taking advantage of this nice family and felt wrong. So Kyuhyun finally stood, passing her with a murmured 'thank you', and went upstairs for his few things quickly.  
The front door opened and shut, and Siwon was stamping snow off his feet as Kyuhyun came back down the stairs with a bag of clothes in his hands. He stopped, looking at Siwon carefully.  
"Kyuhyun? – Siwon´s mom asked - You can't leave, sweetheart."  
Her words were calm, but Kyuhyun reacted badly. There was a sudden spark of defiance in him. Defiance and fear.  
"You… you can't make me stay" - he whispered. Siwon stood between him and the door.  
"I can" - Siwon said, crossing his arms. He didn't add anything about arresting Kyuhyun, but it was unspoken. He looked menacing and authoritative until his mom intervened.  
"Choi Siwon, we will not be making Kyuhyun stay. He is invited to stay for Christmas dinner, and he is free to go at any point."  
"Christmas dinner?" - Kyuhyun asked, pathetically in a hopeful voice, standing in the hall with his life's possessions in his hands.  
"Take your clothes and stuff back upstairs. Then come back down - She clapped her hands and added, excited - And then presents!"  
Kyuhyun's heart sank. Great. He knew he was going to watch other people open presents. Presents wrapped with love.  
The front door opened again. Startled, Siwon shifted away from his guard dog position. Suddenly a man and woman and two small children entered the house. The man looked like Siwon but a bit older. No doubt he was Siwon´s brother, his wife and children.  
Frozen in that moment, he saw Siwon looking directly at him, big eyes curious, and worried. He remembered Siwon's hug. And he made a decision, possibly the only decision he had ever really made for himself, and climbed back up the stairs to his room. He felt Siwon's eyes on him the whole way up the stairs.


End file.
